Eclipse/Rylee
"Is this really what I want to do? My home, my family my friends... everything that I have and everything that I've known... thrown away? ''Wait, what am I saying? I hate my family, they're a bunch of jerks. And friends? I'm easily forgotten, so what does it matter to them if I leave? What does my home have to offer anyway?''" - Rylee, Eclipsed Description Eclipse started out as Rylee, a girl with supposed psychic powers and strange supernatural ties, who was suffering through a lot of problems at the time of her thirteenth birthday. She woke up that morning, hesitant to leave for school. When she got to the bus stop, she felt infatuated by something, but, could not pinpoint what had her. Later that day, Rylee finds a mask which was supposedly painted by the tech team in her drama class. It was half-black, half-white, with the black curving into the white side. Intrigued by how well it was made, Rylee turns the mask over to see the name of the student that made it. To her horror, all she saw was the Operator Symbol. Despite being terrified, something compells her to put it on. She does as her influence tells her and she somehow feels protected from the "insecurities of this world." Suddenly, her best friend, Avery, snaps her out of her daze to tell her happy birthday. Rylee, to stop any questioning about her accessory, takes the mask off and puts it back into place. Later, she is rehearsing for a school play and is seemingly out of it. When the teacher calls for a break, the actors immediately take out their phones. Rylee notices a clique of boys that are watching one of the group playing Slender: The Arrival. They all jumped in fear as a proxy (though never said, was Kate) pounced in the game. Rylee tries to explain to them what she is, but, is only given questioning looks by the group. Angrily, she walks away (this is also implied to be one of her situations) and tells Avery that she "needs some time to herself." Rylee goes outside and walks along the curb of the parking lot, feeling the walls of the school. She runs her hand over wet paint and discovers a large Operator Symbol painted on the wall. Rylee trips off the curb, but, before she could hit the ground, she is saved by a person. To her horror, the person was none other than Masky. Before she could even struggle, Hoodie comes and grabs her as well. They Slender-Walk into the woods and carry her until they come across Skully and another unknown female proxy. Masky and Hoodie proceed to tie Rylee to a tree as they get scolded by Skully for being late. The female proxy points out that it was a good thing they at least got her there. Masky agrees, calling the woman by the name "Ella." After a while, Slender Man eerily approaches, though, Rylee cannot identify him due to Slender Sickness. He offers her a position as a proxy, though, she cannot give a straight answer due to her state. Slender Man allows her time to think and she is knocked out as Ella puts the mask from earlier on her again. Rylee wakes up in her own room, wondering if what had happened was real or not. Avery, who was watching over her, explains that she must've slipped off the curb when she was taking a walk and had been knocked unconscious. Rylee laughs, dismissing the Slender Man and his proxies scare as a dream. Avery bids her farewell, leaving her to herself. Still slightly frightened, Rylee turns to her good online friend, Rebecca, who is said to have a wide knowledge of this kind of thing. To her surprise, Rebecca tells her that it must've been a dream. Rylee gets off the computer, looking out the window. She notes the approaching storm, and then sees the mask from the school hanging off a tree branch. Rylee runs off into the stormy night with her mask on and makes a firm desicion that this is a better life for her. She flees into the woods, deciding to never turn back. To her distraught, none of the proxies nor Slender Man is to be seen. Rylee is ready to give up, when lightning strikes a tree. She waits for the end, but, discovers she has been saved by none other than Ella. Rylee demands her identity and why she went out of her way to save her. Rylee discovers with pure shock that Ella is Rebecca. Rebecca explains everything and tells her that the life of a proxy is a way better one for the both of them. She also finishes by stating that Rylee's life has been "eclipsed by darkness." Rylee accepts her offer to be a proxy and Slender Man, Skully, Masky, and Hoodie reappear. Rebecca also transforms back into Ella. Masky gives Rylee a scythe and Slender Man explains it is her weapon because she is very undeveloped and her powers need time to grow. He then asks what would her name be as his servant. Rylee stares at her reflection and then remembered Rebecca's speech. She then dubs herself "Eclipse." Appearances Eclipsed by Rylee the Pegasis Category:Proxies Category:Slender Man Category:Characters